


Barely We Can Talk Now

by lightsaber233



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: “LOTTO”相关设定具体走：http://lightsabermoiii.lofter.com/post/1da0d782_c049d1c





	Barely We Can Talk Now

**Author's Note:**

> “LOTTO”相关设定  
> 具体走：http://lightsabermoiii.lofter.com/post/1da0d782_c049d1c

金钟仁从浴室里出来的时候，吴世勋刚好换了一首稍带节奏感的歌。他的左手端着金钟仁啜饮过的杯子，原本一丝不苟束紧的衬衣被扯出了边边角角，不再是白天时刻待命的那种紧张姿态。音乐声低低地流淌，颇为适合此刻莫名沉寂的傍晚时分。落地的磨砂玻璃窗沁出了夕照的暧昧颜色，既是昏沉，又给屋内的物件儿镀上了一层橙红的轮廓。窗帘不需要拉上，他们在做些什么，将要做些什么，不少人是知道的，不过没人会蠢到评论只言片语。金钟仁不是没试过在赌场的赌桌上乱来。那么多人看着呢，衬衣的扣子已经解了大半，对方的下半身剥得赤条条的。当家的不开口说些什么，大家自然当是平常不过的光景。

热水泡软了金钟仁的手脚，更妄论此前饮下红酒，微醺的惬意状态最能让人感到愉悦。屋里铺着柔软的地毯，他挨到床边，垫着一条腿坐下，身体后仰，宝蓝的浴袍随意敞开一大片，里面是略显消瘦的胸膛，若隐若现一片平坦紧绷的小腹。它们的形状实在漂亮，并不让人感到有所缺陷，看似轻易能折损的模样更能勾起人的征服欲望了。那上面仍然挂着些许水珠，肌肤因此焕发出相当美好的光泽，如同丝绸的浴袍一般，会是令人爱不释手的触感。吴世勋眼睛垂着，始终停留于那个方向未有偏移，随后仰头把杯中剩余的液体全数灌进喉咙。酒精会让人兴奋，于是也能掩饰他兴奋的来源，由此他事后还能维持一副不为所动的样子，好让自己的身份不必太过尴尬。身前的衣服下摆往剪裁贴身的西裤里面塞了赛，吴世勋放下酒杯，刹那间又想起来一些有趣的事情，踩着音乐的节奏扭了两下，四肢凭照记忆中的摆动。最后重新抬头的时候，他望着金钟仁咬了下下唇，之后缓慢松开。他的眼神总是在一瞬间变得锋利起来的，像一头蓄势待发的狼，金钟仁会因为这样的眼神硬起来，但也从中认识着一个真正的吴世勋。

所以他们见面的次数总是不会太频繁，事后聊天的时刻也不多。有时金钟仁会给吴世勋送些贵重的衣服或配饰，吴世勋做甜点很有一手，偶尔会带些过来。再加上碰面后的既定节目，这也算是有来有往的了。

“跳得不好看了？”吴世勋这么问的同时，细长的手指在衬衫的扣子上打点。胸前只需要露出一些，但白皙的皮肤会将条纹的衬衫比下去的。

金钟仁被逗笑了，“你很闲啊，还学他们。”赌场每晚的固定节目，一排年轻的肉体在中央舞台上摆动，金钟仁看过太多遍了。很少人知道有些舞蹈动作甚至是他来编排的，最撩动人心却也保持着距离的那几部分。每年舞团需要更换新人，他还会抽时间下去看一看。

吴世勋其实想问问金钟仁他算不算喜欢自己这个样子，但这只会显得很唐突。况且金钟仁自己会更适合跳这样的动作，他偶然得见几次，赢得高兴了金钟仁也会跑上舞台。他挺喜欢金钟仁跳舞的样子，竟然不是很色情，却又让人移不开视线。这个话题没办法进行下去了，吴世勋最终决定有问有答，起码符合他们之间维持的这种关系。“也不是。最近有点乱。不过当家的下来得少了。”他挨着床边坐了下来，接下来的事情大家都心知肚明。金钟仁直着的那条腿往他的位置伸了过来，相当轻巧地触到了他正逐渐充血的阳具。那些脚趾十分灵活，它们一张一合，慢慢地将那个地方揉搓得更大、更硬。

手指夹着的烟还剩了大半，金钟仁有些放不下，略带急促地吸两口，呼出的烟气轻柔地抚到了吴世勋的脸颊，被后者逐渐急促地吸下。脚心处的温度烫得吓人，吴世勋一起一伏的饱满胸膛和紧绷的表情也让他觉得充满了成就感。脚踝上是对方手指缠绕所带来的、若有似无的麻痒感觉，金钟仁也用空着的另一种手去抚摸自己，从裸露的胸膛缓慢探入浴袍带子束缚之下的阴影。他仰着头，手跟着音乐的节奏不紧不慢地套弄着自己，脚上抚慰对方的动作依然张弛有度。“最近的确是有点事。大哥让我找几个人去帮帮他。”金钟仁紧盯着吴世勋的眼睛，说出了这么一句话。

吴世勋很平静地点点头，如此便算是知道了，也在无声中表现了一些感谢，粗糙的指尖正沿着跟腱往上抚摸着紧实的小腿。浴袍几乎起不到什么遮蔽的效果，更何况是金钟仁这般透风的穿法，他轻而易举的看到里面的东西已经挺立成习惯的模样了，一只手握不住，便将身体前倾了一些，若隐若现的布料之间他握着金钟仁的手，也去套弄那个地方。  
金钟仁被拇指搔刮马眼的动作弄得倒吸了一口气，缓了一下，又开口了，“都是等价交换的事情。”后面想说的不知道是否合适，可他生来也不是忍着耐着的人，就直白地说了，“你自己看着办吧。”

野心和牺牲、欲望和爱，每个人最终都会找到一个能接受的平衡。后悔或者庆幸，当下又怎么说得清。

“我知道了。”吴世勋低低地应了一声，他自幼流离失所，被外人带大的孩子有时很能掩饰自己的想法。过了一会儿，他从浴袍底下抽出手来，拇指被沾得黏黏的。他抬起头跟金钟仁四目相对，接着眉头轻轻地簇了一下，再说话时音量却压得更低了。

“你会介意我受伤？”

金钟仁有些反应不及，“我……我不知道。”眼下无法解决的问题就抛开一边，他不肯再继续思考下去。随手挽在腰前的绳结轻轻一拉就松开了，蜜糖一般漂亮的身体全数展露出来，甚至泛着一种淫靡的光泽。金钟仁往下躺了躺，大而深邃的眼睛依旧盯着吴世勋极其精致的五官，那其上是一种迷茫和欲望交织的神情，让他血液澎湃之余生出些许好奇。只是不敢去弄清楚了。两条笔直的腿分开，他让吴世勋占据之间的位置，这才懒懒地开口：“你来吧。”

 

润滑液散发着草莓的甜腻香气，这与金钟仁一贯嚣张放荡的作风大相径庭，似乎他只适合为猛烈的味道所包裹，又同猛烈的人上床，彼此更像是野兽们在撕扯和纠缠，看看最终谁能更长久地保有自己的骨骼。不过草莓携带的纯情和羞赧的意味反而为他带了一丝能够亲近的可爱了。吴世勋无所谓润滑液湿润自己的十指，随后又淌满掌心。这双变得甜蜜的宽大手掌先是继续了刚才抚慰的动作，很快，湿漉漉的液体沾满了他的大腿根部，连带白色的闯到都染得几滩斑驳的水渍。这双手缓慢地探入了对方张开时几乎没有过羞耻心的后方，修剪整齐干净的指尖轻轻地捅弄两下，让那地方的入口有所准备。指腹按压着又软又热的内壁，吴世勋会很耐心地用手指将它打开，进出得很轻易。仅仅打开还是不够的，他之后还会让那里哭出来，湿答答地不断淌着肠液，哭得一抽一抽，于是金钟仁也会在恍惚中抓紧他的手臂，抱紧他，不留心地落下一两个清淤的痕迹。这些痕迹会在吴世勋勾勒得恰到好处的身体上停留数天，会让他又爱又恨。  
此时金钟仁显得相当驯服一般躺着，双手轻轻地搭在吴世勋的后颈，即使处于承受位也能摆出一副掌控的姿态。热烈的吐息不时会冲到埋首于他胸前的吴世勋的脸上，后者默契地挤压着能让对方身体都弓起来的地方来回按压。金钟仁有说是他的手指比一些玩具好用多了，脸还这么好看，抽插的时候发出的闷哼声音沉得让他很想射。金钟仁他多简单啊，从小习惯了被人伺候，什么都有，什么都不缺，于是骨子里只藏匿着为数不多的追求。赢是快乐，做爱也是快乐，如此便连对生命的执着都只维持在这一原则之上，大约是个轻而易举便能击溃的人。以前吴世勋第一次上他，食髓知味之后金钟仁就都不愿意当摆腰用力的那个了，无所谓躺着被人操到失神，哑着嗓子发出一声接一声的呻吟。他骨子里的傲气从不因为这个有所折损，无论如何扬起下巴便能对别人露出轻蔑的模样。金家最小的儿子，未曾有人盼望他接替家族的重任，自幼肆意生长，养尊处优，受尽大哥们的疼爱，由此长得浑身是自由和不羁的魅力。金钟仁不清楚的是的确会有人真心为他所倾倒，抛开他的出身和挥金如土的作风仍然会有为他做一个巧克力派、摘一朵路遇漂亮野花的人，或者不止一个。在赌城里，很多事情不适宜说爱，然而吴世勋不是没有设想过，倘若金钟仁只是一个平凡家庭出身的孩子，还长得这么漂亮，在赌场外的小餐馆当一个服务员。凌晨三点，金钟仁下班回到他们破烂狭窄的小屋，他从梦中惊醒，仍然要压着对方在摇摇欲坠的沙发上狠狠地干上一场。

可惜不如说那已经不是他们两个本身。这场关系里的确每个人都能得到快乐。然而又有人想要得到更多。

“诶……”

腰被手指的戳刺弄得一阵酥麻，又酸又软，很难才能使出力气。后面被开拓的地方也在不断涌出一些帮助润滑的液体，太多太湿了，金钟仁恍惚中错觉自己失禁了一般。说不清现在吴世勋往里面放了三根还是四根手指。那么多个隐秘的傍晚或凌晨，有时甚至是午后，他太放心吴世勋进出自己的身体，无论是轻巧的、亵玩一般的手指，还是形状和大小他相当喜欢的性器。那里的肌肉抽搐着一张一合，好像感觉不到别的似了，快感一阵一阵地袭来，像潮水，从脚尖开始泛滥，直至将他完全淹没。前面也硬得不能再硬了，只要随便一模就会立刻射出来，但他不想这么快。仅仅是手指上极具技巧的抽弄已经不够了，金钟仁仍然用脚掌不时地撩拨吴世勋裤子上鼓起的一块，现在他用手把它解放出来。“别弄了。”他的声音变软了，咬字间带着气声，“进来吧。今天……狠一点也没关系。”

到底何种姿势能获得最灭顶的高潮？时至今日金钟仁尚未总结出来，但他始终认为，双方都对彼此具有真实的渴望才能让性事充满乐趣。这之间其实无论输赢，亦无论上下。他将吴世勋的内裤拉下，里面的玩意儿迫不及待地跳出来，显现出一派生机勃勃的模样，头部顶着一泡水光，被他套套子的时候抹掉了。金钟仁就着套子外面的润滑油又用手感受了两把吴世勋那个地方的大小和热度，如此动作时，他看不见自己双腿之间，张开的小洞哆哆嗦嗦地吐着汁液，似乎很好进入的样子。吴世勋的气息已经乱了，从现在开始到他射在金钟仁的里面，他不想再去思考别的东西。在这些时刻，他没有了更多想要的东西。唯独是金钟仁。压着他又细又长的双腿，腿间腰间按出泛紫的指印——别人都说是金钟仁玩弄他一个小喽罗，但又有哪位金主乐得别人往自己身上留下痕迹的呢。他认定自己和别人不同。那些金钟仁心血来潮的对象，甚至不能伸手去抚摸他。每一次，他会把金钟仁上得泪眼朦胧，腰绷得快要断了，自己稍微退出一点却又立刻追上来，半秒舍不得自己离开。这时金钟仁是需要自己的，而他也无比渴望着从这具身体中得到更多。他毫不留情地顶进去，第一下好像已经到底了，稍稍抽出来一点，再用力摆腰的话好像又能顶进去更深一些，然后金钟仁会抓着他的脖子惊叫出声。几轮用力的进出之后要将节奏缓下来一点。金钟仁不想太早射，他便放置对方的前面，这次是小幅度地耸动着，慢慢磨遍将他紧密贴合的地方。他最喜欢听到这时候金钟仁猫一般嗷嗷呜呜的鸣叫了，不敢太大声的喊，便像是含在了喉咙一般，只能让他听到。是不是只有他呢？金钟仁好像被自己摸两下就会硬了。吴世勋想，他是不是彻彻底底拥有了这个人呢？自己向他请求什么、要些什么最终都会得到？被磨得浑身都软了，金钟仁就伸出手来胡乱地摸，从胸膛到腰侧，腹肌上面的一层薄汗全都被揩掉。于是吴世勋也想要让他们在别的地方也亲近些。他弯下身来，嘴唇紧贴金钟仁的腹部。他吸掉他的汗，这从来不会让他觉得恶心。从下往上， 他沿着金钟仁的下巴触到了对方的嘴唇。唇齿之间的关卡溃不成军，稍稍把舌头探进去，金钟仁的已经用力地勾住他，不纠缠到呼吸不上他不会松开。

最后抵着腺体不断碾压的时候金钟仁停不下来他的气喘和声音，虽然尽是些断断续续的词句，还会一边仰着脑袋一边喊他的名字。“昂……世勋……”他兴奋起来都不知道自己是谁了，抓着吴世勋的头发，又放任脆弱的喉结被对方肆意舔弄啃咬。情欲冲昏了他，也将要冲散他，由外至内，终于会溃下最后一层堡垒吗？他射了出来，屁股瞬间也绞得很紧，吴世勋每每都如此被他吸了出来。

高潮之后他们好歹会抱着一团喘气。金钟仁翻了个身，外面的天色已经完全暗下来了，屋里一片漆黑，甚至看不见对方脸上的神情。精神回复之后，吴世勋需要回去工作，而他凭心情出现在不同的赌桌上，面前总是累着高高的筹码，有时也跟阔气的熟客赌现金。吴世勋从他的身体里退出来，金钟仁背对着他，身影瘦削，却并不是那么容易为人俘虏的。他亲了亲对方后背那些一节一节突出的骨节，金钟仁抖了抖身体，没有转过头来。

没有人说话。不知道什么时候音乐停了，四下一片死寂。

fin


End file.
